When Blaine Met Kurt
by FifiDoll
Summary: Set after the Warblers' performance of "Silly Love Songs" at Breadstix, inspired by the conversation between Kurt and Blaine earlier in the episode.


**When Blaine Met Kurt**

After the Warblers finished their performance of "Silly Love Songs" for the patrons of Breadstix, they dispersed throughout the restaurant to have lovely dinners for themselves. Kurt and Blaine took the table Santana had once occupied; she had long since moved to Sam's table to chat him up.

Blaine smirked at Kurt, almost as though he was challenging him. Kurt gave him a knowing smile before ordering his meal. Blaine ordered as well and they chatted through the division with Rachel for a bit until their food arrived. When it did, Kurt eagerly dug in. "You must have been really hungry," Blaine commented.

"Starving," was all Kurt said as he took another bite of pasta.

He wasn't making a mess, per say, Kurt was just being a little eager to finish his meal. Taking the last bite of spaghetti, Kurt smiled, satisfied, and sat back in his seat. Blaine raised an eyebrow at him but ate his lasagna at a normal person's rate. They weren't speaking, but nothing needed to be said. Kurt was happy after performing for the Breadstix customers, and he was content sharing a table with Blaine for dinner afterwards.

"Mmmm."

Blaine looked up curiously at Kurt, who was slowly, almost sinfully (if that was possible), eating a breadstick. "Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said breathlessly.

His cheeks were flushed and Rachel kept glancing over curiously. Blaine accepted Kurt's answer and went back to his dinner, trying not to call attention to them any more than Kurt already was. "Oooh, yes," Kurt repeated, his voice turning into a sexy, sensual whine.

Blaine's eyes widened and he looked up at Kurt. The fair-skinned boy across the table seemed oblivious to everything around him. Blaine's eyes darted around the room nervously, trying to ignore the numerous glances and curious stares from the surrounding patrons, namely New Directions and the Warblers. "Kurt…what are you doing?" Blaine said in a rushed whisper.

"Mmm….nothing," Kurt moaned, biting his lip and letting his eyes fall shut.

Rachel was looking over with a scandalized expression and Mercedes was trying not to laugh. Mike and Tina were all wrapped up in themselves so they hadn't noticed. "Kurt…" Blaine repeated, his own cheeks flushed as much as Kurt's (except from embarrassment, not whatever Kurt was experiencing).

"Oooh…yeah Blaine."

That voice. When Kurt used that voice it was like it was _made_ for Blaine. And the way he said his name? Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the effect Kurt's voice was having on his pants. Kurt's volume had raised, too. Now Puck and Lauren were staring, along with Mike and Tina. Rachel's jaw was dropped and Mercedes was sniggering. "Kurt, are you crazy? We're in public," Blaine pointed out.

"I know," Kurt whined, throwing his head back a little to moan. He bit his lip in an attempt to stifle a rather loud (and _extremely sexy_) moan.

Blaine gulped and watched as more patrons turned their glances their way, wondering what was going on. Several adults were stifling laughter, as well as a few Warblers, but most were watching with jaws dropped and eyes wide. Blaine was mortified and seriously (embarrassingly) turned on.

When Kurt reached up to muss up his hair while moaning, "Oh God," rather loudly, things got real. Blaine was blushing furiously and almost everyone was staring.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered. "Kurt, is this about-"

He was cut off by another loud moan from Kurt's lips, which were now all swollen and sultry from when he was biting them. Like Blaine needed _more_ to help the situation in his pants. It was difficult enough to hide it from Puck, who was sitting nearby. He tried again, "Is this about what we said in the-"

"Oooh, yes!"

Kurt's face was flushed and his hand was trailing from his hair, down his neck, along his torso, and _oh God_ Blaine wanted nothing more than to replace Kurt's hands with his own. He had to keep speaking, though. "In the coffee shop yesterday? I mean-"

"Oh God, _yes_!"

Rachel scooted further away from the divider that was separating her from Kurt, practically pushing Mercedes out of the booth. Puck's jaw was totally dropped and Brittany looked confused. Blaine could have sworn he heard Brittany ask Artie why Kurt could make those sounds by himself when he couldn't when she tried touching him. Santana was watching with mild amusement and Sam's face was flushed.

Trying to whisper so nobody would hear, Blaine continued, "I know I said you could be-"

"Oh my God, YES!"

Kurt's hands were still wandering his body, his face was flushed, he kept biting his lip, and his breathing became more erratic. Blaine was beginning to get uncomfortable with the pressing need in his pants, not to mention he could feel his face burning in embarrassment. "This isn't funny," Blaine hissed across the table.

"Mmmm _yes_," Kurt moaned, his voice much lower and huskier than Blaine was used to. "Oh yes, right there."

He was writhing in his seat and was getting louder with each word. Kurt's eyes were closed in pleasure and one of his hands disappeared under the table. "Oh my God, right there," Kurt moaned. "Yes!"

Blaine was at a loss for words. All he could think about was how Kurt looked _so sexy_ across the table from him and that if Kurt didn't stop soon, Blaine would end up leaving the restaurant with a stain on his pants that didn't match his meal. "Mmm, yes!" Kurt said loudly. "Oh! Oh…._yes._"

He said the final word slowly and bowed his head, his breathing returning to normal and his hands relaxing. Kurt's face was flushed and he looked rather satisfied. "Kurt…what the hell was that!" Blaine whispered harshly.

Finally meeting Blaine's eyes, Kurt just winked and beckoned a waitress over. "We'll take our check now, please," he said innocently.

Most of New Directions was looking at Kurt as though he was some giant alien or something. The waitress had to tap Puck's shoulder to get his attention. "And for you?" she asked as she finished scribbling down Lauren's order.

"I'll have what he's having," Puck looked over at Kurt.

The waitress took down his order and left him sitting at the table, confused, as Blaine and Kurt cracked up into laugher after hearing him. She returned with the check for Blaine and Kurt, and Kurt eagerly swiped it off the table before Blaine even had a chance to try to be dashing and gentlemanly by picking up the check.

Kurt proudly walked over to where Wes and David were seated. He handed them the check and they took it, shaking his hand as they did so. When Kurt returned, Blaine looked at him questioningly. "They said they would cover our check if I did that," he shrugged off-handedly.

Blaine looked confused and asked, "How did they know about…?"

Kurt laughed his question off and said, "I've been talking about that movie for _weeks_! They got sick of it and then it turned into some stupid bet. I couldn't resist doing it here tonight after our conversation yesterday."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his erection still pressing painfully against his pants. Kurt gave him a raised eyebrow before realizing what Blaine's actions meant. With a mischievous glance, he pulled Blaine from his chair and rushed them out of the restaurant before anyone had a chance to see Blaine's situation. They barely got into the back of Kurt's Navigator before things went further than either teen thought they would…


End file.
